The present invention relates to a substance for increasing friction between two surfaces, especially to metallic surfaces.
Screws have the tendency, because they are usually comprised of relatively soft metals, to exhibit, after multiple fastening and loosening actions with screw drivers, wrenches, etc. to fraying at the tool contact surfaces. Such a screw can not be loosened even with exactly machined and precisely ground tools because the tool contact surfaces of the screw do not provide sufficient securing action anymore. When such a problem occurs for a frozen screw, the only possibility for removing the screw is to drill it out whereby the parts that are connected by the screw are often also damaged.
For solving the previously described problem it is known to apply pastes with which the friction between the contact surfaces between tool and screw etc. can be increased. Such known pastes however only exhibit a substantial advantage when the tool contacting surfaces of the screw etc. have not been damaged to a greater extend. For tool contacting surfaces that have been damaged greatly, these known pastes are no longer able to provide the required grip or friction for a secure action of the tool.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a substance of the aforementioned kind with which an extremely great friction between surfaces and especially metallic surfaces can be achieved.